1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions, particularly to a series of N-(lower alkyl)-2-(3'-ureidobenzyl)pyrrolidines, methods of synthesizing the same, and to their use as agents for lowering intra ocular pressure ("IOP"), for example, in the treatment of glaucoma.
2. Background Information
A variety of compounds have been described for use in lowering IOP, including, the dialkyl- or cycloalkylaminoethylaniline derivatives described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,730, the aryalkyl-aminoethylanine derivatives described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,378, 11-.alpha.-methyl emprostil as described in commonly owned, pending U.S. Applications Ser. No. 018,776, filed Feb. 27, 1987, now abandoned and U.S. Application Ser. No. 039,560, filed Apr. 16, 1987, and the widely publicized use of marijuana for treating glaucoma. None of these prior compounds, however, are structurally related to the compounds of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,918 to Eistetter describes N-(lower alkyl)-2-(3'-substituted benzyl)pyrrolidines, but not the 3'-ureidobenzyl compounds of the present invention and not for use in lowering IOP.